


Prideful Dinners, Cuddles and Cigarettes

by LilySayuri



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Two oblivious idiots, and a fangirl who needs to procrastinate from studying, equals a self-indulgent fic, not because it's angsty, tragic only because they're tragically idiots, tragicomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilySayuri/pseuds/LilySayuri
Summary: Fluffy, idiotic and self-indulgent one shots written in a time of crisis: exam session.Featuring cigarettes, yoghurt, head rubs and a peculiarly-shaped water bottle.





	1. Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are a selection of Enjoltaire stories I wrote this summer while I was procrastinating from studying. They fit in the same universe as [this awfully ugly fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635314) I wrote the previous exam session (yep, stress makes me creative). If you want to check it out, go for it, but please keep in mind it was my first published fic in this fandom and the first fic ever in English and that I should definitely revise it, but that I cringe at the idea of even opening it, so please be kind ^-^"
> 
> Thanks as always to my very patient beta Burntblackfeathers who has been here with me since the beginning <3
> 
> Enjoy

Grantaire was on the roof, a lit cigarette between his lips.

He puffed out a cloud of smoke into the cold winter air and observed the roofs beneath him, painted white with snow.

He heard a creak and glanced at the door.

“Someone should oil that” he commented, turning back to look at the city.

“Yeah” said Enjolras taking place against the wall, beside him.

Grantaire held the cigarette in his hand as he sank the other in his pocket trying to find a safe topic - _any_ topic - to talk about with him.

_No politics or anything about the meetings, we would only end up fighting again,_ he mused _, the weather? No! Who talks about the weather?_

_You talked about a_ fucking _door just a moment ago,_ said a voice in his head that sounded alarmingly similar to Musichetta’s. Why her? Couldn’t it be Jehan’s sweet, soothing voice instead? She could be so mean!

_Wonderful, now my brain’s so fucked up that it’s fighting with itself,_ Grantaire thought, feeling the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t, though, because why give Enjolras another reason to doubt his sanity?

Meanwhile, Enjolras was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

_Oh, God, why is he staring at me?_ he thought, slowly starting to panic.

_He probably thinks you’re a weirdo_ , observed Musichetta’s voice caustically, _but no worries, honey, he knew that already!_

_Shut up!_

Grantaire turned nervously to Enjolras and managed a strained smile.

Absentmindedly, he shook the ash off the tip of the cigarette and put it back in his mouth.

Before he could take a drag, Enjolras's fingers brushed his and snatched the cigarette out of his lips.

Grantaire felt as if his heart had leapt and decided to settle permanently into his throat. If Enjolras hadn't taken the cigarette away, he'd have probably swallowed it.

He looked in bewilderment at Enjolras who shrugged and said as if it was the most natural thing in the world: “What? I'm stressed”.

“...okay. Exams?” asked Grantaire after a while, trying to set his heart, still beating wildly against his Adam's apple, to a normal rate. He’d already given up trying to push it back to its original position, he knew that it was a lost cause.

Enjolras drew on the cigarette and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes.

Grantaire desperately tried not to think that Enjolras' lips were exactly where his were just a few seconds ago.

“Yeah” he sighed looking exhausted.

_Hey, don't just stand there looking moon-eyed at him, he's finishing your cigarette!_ exclaimed Musichetta’s voice indignantly.

Grantaire dutifully stole it back from Enjolras' hand and took a drag.

“I didn't know you smoked” he said conversationally, trying to breach into the silence.

“I do when I'm stressed” Enjolras explained simply “These days I have so many things to do and so little time that I don't even know where to begin”.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

“And yet you're here smoking in the cold” Grantaire joked, offering him back the almost burned out cigarette “What a way to procrastinate”.

Enjolras took it and put it between his lips, a weirdly shy smile spreading on his face.

“And yet I'm here smoking with you”.

“Again, what a way to procrastinate!” repeated Grantaire, smiling sourly.

Enjolras threw the cigarette butt in the bin and sighed.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi. Didn’t know you were here”
> 
> “Same goes for you”

Enjolras entered the dining room at 22.33.

“Hi” someone greeted sounding surprised.

Enjolras turned and saw Grantaire sitting at the table in front of an empty plate and an open beer.

“Hi. Didn’t know you were here” he said crossing the room and going into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and began scouring it for some food.

“Same goes for you” Grantaire retorted picking up his dish and following him “Wait, you haven’t eaten yet?”.

Enjolras peered over the fridge door at him. He was leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, the plate in his hands, but his voice sounded worried.

“...no” Enjolras answered turning back to the fridge “It’s this stupid professor: he wants to read entirely and thoroughly comment on every single research paper of every single student  _ every fucking Monday.  _ And of course his office is on the other side of Paris and we have to stay there doing absolutely nothing until he has finished with everyone because, who knows,  _ ‘you can be inspired by the others’ work’ _ ” he mocked in a quite cruel impression of his professor’s snooty voice.

He realized he was clenching his fingers around the fridge door, so he breathed deeply through his nose to calm down, his frustration towards the professor still throbbing in his chest.

“Sorry, you probably didn’t want to listen to me venting” he sighed feeling suddenly empty.

“Don’t worry. Uni’s definitely gonna kill you” he could  _ feel _ Grantaire shaking his head “Please tell me that you’ve eaten something since lunch. Oh my God, you did have lunch, didn’t you?”

“Of course I had lunch!” Enjolras protested rolling his eyes. Everyone was so worried about him not eating right. He may have forgotten to have lunch one time or two, but it had only been during the exam period and he had been very stressed. Seriously, it wasn’t like he was dying of starvation!

“Did you or did you not have something to eat since lunch? Answer me, or I’ll go tell Feuilly. And Joly” he added snidely when Enjolras didn’t reply.

He glared at him. Telling Feuilly - who was more commonly known among the Amis as Mama Feuilly - meant a lecture on how he had to take care of himself and telling Joly meant that he was going to be force-fed by all of his friends while Joly ranted about the dangers of food deprivation and Combeferre made a long tirade about the effects of hunger on his brain and concentration.

“No” he spat out reluctantly “But I’m not even that hungry”.

His stomach decided of his own free will that it was the perfect time to betray him and grumble loudly. Awesome.

Enjolras blushed slightly under Grantaire’s severe gaze.

He was used to Mama Feuilly, to Distracted-But-Still-Caring Dad Combeferre*, even to Apprehensive Auntie Joly, but he never got to experience Mama Grantaire. It was… unsettling. To say the least.

“You’re eating something. Now” Grantaire said decidedly, stepping forward and dropping  his plate carelessly in the sink. 

“Aren’t you gonna wash it?” Grantaire just looked at him, his eyebrow raised “Nope, nevermind” Enjolras said quickly.

“My God, what a wasteland” Grantaire uttered peering over his shoulder at his fridge [shelf.](http://lilysayuri-chan.tumblr.com/)

“Yeah, gotta go grocery shopping” he confessed “I was trying to decide whether I wanted to eat butter, tomato sauce without pasta or that spoiled apple” he rubbed his chin meditatively. 

“Jesus. Just steal a yogurt from Combeferre,  _ please”  _ Grantaire pleaded facepalming loudly. That must’ve hurt. Enjolras, though, found that he didn’t feel particularly sympathetic.

“And have just a plain yogurt for dinner? I’d rather have raw tomato sauce instead, at least it’s mine”.

Grantaire rolled his eyes, elbowed Enjolras away from the fridge and nonchalantly took a yogurt from Combeferre, the half rotten apple, a banana from Bahorel’s shelf, some strawberries from Cosette’s and a piece of chocolate from Courfeyrac’s.

“Do I have to teach you everything?” he sighed “You cut these” he ordered, passing him the strawberries and the apple.

“It’s spoiled” observed Enjolras taking  the apple dubiously.

“Just cut around the rotten part, the rest is perfectly good” Grantaire said slicing the banana and the chocolate right into the yogurt.

Enjolras obeyed. It was kind of nice not being in control for a while, even it was just for preparing a meal.

When he finished, he looked expectantly at Grantaire: “Now what?”.

“Now’s the best part” he answered walking towards a cupboard.

He opened it and took out his beloved discount chocolate cereal and a bag of multi-grain cookies that probably belonged to Jehan.

“Granola's usually better for this, but this is not too bad either” he said crumbling some cookies with his hands and pouring them into the cup with a handful of cereal “Tada! Maybe put some sugar in, since you like sweet stuff” he offered him the cup with a shy smile.

_ How did he know that?  _ Enjolras thought, trying to remember when he told him that he liked sweet food.

“Thanks” he replied, smiling back.

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, just looking at each other.

“So…” Enjolras said hesitantly.

The 'd’you wanna stay here with me?’ got stuck in his throat.

_ Stay and what? Just watch me eat and listen to me complaining about my day? _ he thought, mentally smacking himself in the head.

Grantaire coughed lightly and muttered: “Yeah, uh, I'd better go and wash that dish”.

“Right.” Enjolras's voice came out much more bitter than he meant it to be. Why was he so disappointed? It was just Grantaire. “I guess I’ll go eat in my bedroom. Good night”.

Grantaire looked at him thoughtfully as if he wanted to say something.

“Good night” he just murmured then, still with a weird look on his face.

 

The next Monday, Enjolras got home at 22.27. 

Entering the dining room he noticed a piece of paper on the table. Curious, he moved closer and picked it up. It was addressed to him.

_ ‘To Enjolras’ _ was written in a very recognisable scribble next to a sketch featuring him in a dramatic pose brandishing a pen.

He grinned and opened it.

_ ‘cooked too much pasta _

_ it’s in the fridge if you want it _

_ hope you kicked that asshole professor’s butt today _

_ bahorel’s got some donuts if you want dessert _

_ i didn’t tell you anything _

_R’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Courfeyrac sure calls him daddy ;) (I'm sorry, I couldn't refrain from a good bad joke :') )
> 
> Thank you for reading, thanks to Burntblackfeathers for betaing this chapter and to Sunfreckle (or Mysulfreckle) for inspiring Mama Feuilly! Please come say hi on [tumblr](http://lilysayuri-chan.tumblr.com/) and please do not take Enjolras as an example, or Mama Feuilly and Auntie Joly will personally come scold and force-feed you :) Take care of yourself, go drink a cup of water right now!
> 
> I will eventually write all of the drafts of Grantaire's note ('cause of course there were multiple drafts), maybe even in this life. Suggestions, tho, are very welcome
> 
> If you leave me a comment, you'll make me forever happy
> 
> See you in 2019!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this! I don't know when I'm gonna post the next one shot, but I think soon (maybe next week?).
> 
> If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment or a kudo, or even say hi on [tumblr](http://lilysayuri-chan.tumblr.com), it would make my day


End file.
